


Too much pain

by LoveGems1



Series: Too much [1]
Category: Power Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGems1/pseuds/LoveGems1
Summary: Tommy's thoughts and feelings about the teams and Kim. No Tommy/Kim. No Tommy/Kat
Series: Too much [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761004
Kudos: 7





	Too much pain

It’s too much. Not being able to say what I want to say is hurting me. I don’t know what to do if people find out what I want to say. Nobody sides with me. It’s always the others, that they side with. They never ask what happens, and assume that it’s my fault. I hate it. I want to scream and shout that it’s not my fault; it’s theirs. 

I hold myself tighter, waiting for the pain to go away so that I can move on with my life. I feel water down my face and push them down. How is this my fault, when I don’t know what happened? Why do people blame me for things that are not my fault? 

It’s not my fault that Rita put a stronghold on me, to control me. It’s not my fault that Kim wrote the ‘Dear John’ letter. I tried to talk to her, but she wouldn’t have it. It’s not my fault that Kat broke it off when she went to London to follow her dreams. 

We broke it off with mutual feelings. We are good friends, but even then, it’s hard to talk to her. Even she wants me to take Kim back. That’s not fair. I know that the other teams only tolerate me because I’m a strong fighter. They don’t understand why I act as I act. They find me annoying and that Kim is a sweet angle. 

I know that the Dino Thunder is on my side, but they are innocent. I told them not to get involved. To my disappointment, Hayley is telling me that Kim is a great girl, that I should go back with. 

People don’t understand that Kim broke my heart and will always play with my heart. I don’t want to go to the reunions if that all I’m going to be hearing. I curl further into myself and start to rock myself back and forth. It hurts, and I want it to end. 

The teams don’t want me. They have Jason. Who wants a weakling that gets themself mind-controlled and stayed a Ranger longer, they should be. I feel the coldness of the Power Grid. Even the Power Grid doesn’t want me to be a Ranger. 

I feel arms pulling me forward to a chest. I clutch to the chest and cry. I didn’t hear the door open, nor did I hear a person come in. Arms tighten around me, and I break. I don’t want to be in pain anymore. 

“Why?” I hear myself ask the person, only for the person to hold me tighter and rock me back and forth. They shhh’s me, and I listen to their heartbeat. I feel the person picking me up and soft and comfortable. ‘The bed,’ I think. I see darkness, and I follow the dark.


End file.
